


Just Keep it All in the Mind

by Anonymous



Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)
Genre: F/M, Fantasizing, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Maddie's developed quite a strange fondness for the King of the Monsters. As long as it stays in her head, she shouldn't have anything to worry about.
Relationships: Godzilla (Legendary | MonsterVerse)/Madison Russell
Comments: 18
Kudos: 31
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

Maddie couldn’t tell you precisely _when_ it had started, only that it had. Perhaps the first seeds had been planted all those years ago in San Francisco, or maybe later. In fact, the most likely culprit was probably Boston, when she’d come so close to death only for it to be knocked out of her way at the last moment by… _him_.

Maddie shuddered at the thought. Even just _thinking_ about him normally now was able to set her body on fire, and her hands running downward.

Of course, one may wonder what precisely _it_ is. In short… Maddie was a teenage girl. And, like most teenage girls her age, she was starting to feel all these urges that she wanted to explore. What she’d seen on the internet constantly made jokes that boys were the ones to be rendered constantly horny by puberty, but looking back on it now, that was dead, dead wrong.

Because Maddie was starting to feel those same urges now, just as strong… and more troublesome, they were all focused on the King of the Monsters himself.

Well, it didn’t _start_ as such. It was just a discovery. But while Maddie was busy plunging her fingers into herself to try and get it all out, nothing was working. Thinking about some of the sexiest men and women she could imagine just wasn’t enough to relieve that pressure.

Until, for some odd reason, her eyes flickered over to the picture of Godzilla she’d snapped not long after Boston while he was taking his ‘victory tour.’ And then, the fire in her crotch exploded, and she was sent to the floor by the intensity of her own ministrations.

Coming down from it afterwards, Maddie lay there breathing heavily and staring up at the ceiling, wondering just why it hadn’t been until Godzilla that she’d finally received relief. It was probably just coincidence.

Until it happened again. And after that, every time her thoughts even turned in his direction, even without it being her own ‘special time,’ she started feeling on fire.

Truthfully speaking, it wasn’t hard to see why. Godzilla had shown up at the crux of the battle like a giant, angel of mercy. His roar was deep and powerful, shaking the earth (and some other things too).

So, while Maddie _understood_ her own feelings for Godzilla, that didn’t necessarily mean she was happy about it.

She’d seen _The Shape of Water_. She knew how something like this was doomed to end, especially with him being the size of a building.

But she just couldn’t get the thoughts out of her head. Whenever she felt the need to ‘relieve’ herself, no matter what she tried to do, her thoughts invariably turned back to him. Her mind went through dozens of scenarios, but there was always one that she preferred.

She’d lay there, one hand working her wet, warm nether regions, while the other hand wandered her own body, tracing every curve of her body. She’d pretend that, somehow, Godzilla got shrunk down to the size of a person, and it was his hands wandering, not hers.

Maddie wondered, sometimes, what Godzilla would think about it. Would he be disgusted? Or would he be flattered? Most would say that he’d probably be indifferent, but Maddie knew there was intelligence behind those eyes. Those… shadowy, orange eyes…

Oh, hell, there she goes again.

Maddie sighed, locking her door, before laying down, closing her eyes, and slipping her hand down the front of her pants.

As long as it stayed in her mind… it would be fine.

First, she traced her rapidly moistening slit, finding the nub at one end. As she began to play with it like she always had, a scene began to materialize in her mind.

She was standing atop Godzilla’s snout, bare as the day she was born, and both his eyes were locked on her expectantly. With those orange eyes boring deep into her soul, she sat down, positioning herself so the rough bumps of his scales would be poking at her entrance.

Then, as she began to move, imaging the roughness grinding up against her, she slipped in two fingers, and reveled in the sight of him staring down at her.

It never took Maddie long, not while imagining Godzilla watching her.

Indeed, about five minutes passed while she thrust into herself with her own fingers, each pump serving to set her body ablaze. Before long, she felt her walls tighten down on her fingers, the moistness within herself flooding, her muscles tightening up, and her toes curling.

Her back arched up off the bed as her eyes screwed tightly shut, as it came on strong.

She flopped back down, sighing and breathing, waiting a few long moments before finally choosing to remove her hand.

She opened her eyes, glancing over to the picture of Godzilla hung up on the wall.

As long as it stayed in her mind, she had nothing to worry about…


	2. Chapter 2

The longer it went on, the more it became quickly apparent that no… these feelings she had towards Godzilla were not going to go away. Not anytime soon, perhaps even never. And that was beginning to become a big, big problem.

She worked with _Monarch,_ which was formed _because_ of Godzilla in the first place. Sure, it was in an informal capacity now, but the older she got, the more they brought her into the fold. And that meant spending more and more time monitoring Godzilla.

His patrol patterns, his vitals, visuals with drones… those were all part of it. And if things continued on the course as they were now…

Well, let’s just say Maddie would be given the ‘choice’ of being unable to focus on her work, or having to rub one out in the middle of the day just so she could accomplish _something_.

She let out a frustrated sigh, rubbing her temples. The problem was constantly being surrounded by images and whatnot of Godzilla. Her hands were starting to ache, and her lower regions were feeling much of the same, and not in the pleasurable way.

The solution: she just needed a break from it all. She could get away with it. She knew how to defend herself. So, she put on swimwear underneath her clothes, packed a few supplies, and bolted. Well, proverbially. She didn’t want to draw attention to her sneaking out.

Ask for forgiveness, not permission.

Besides, it’s not like they could fire her.

\-----------

Turns out, Maddie was right about needing a break. A beach day was just the thing she needed to get her mind off all of it, and her body calm again.

Of course, there were some ‘meh’ parts to it. There were people looking at her, on account of her body, and the assholes that thought they were doing _her_ a favor by coming over to talk.

She ran them off though. Cattle prods were _no_ laughing matter.

She lay there in the sun for a long hour, working on her tan, listening to one of her audiobooks. She didn’t remember which one, that wasn’t important.

Because the whole time, while she was on entirely dry land… there was that same familiar dampness in her lower regions, and looking down past the valley of her breasts, Maddie could see it for herself.

She wondered why, but it was a no-brainer. The ocean was Godzilla’s territory, and it was _right there,_ just a few feet away.

She sighed and got up deciding _not_ to make a spectacle of herself.

Deciding to mask what dampness her own body was producing, she walked into the water, and swam out just a little way.

Unbeknownst to her… that one move would wind up changing _everything._

\----------

Godzilla’s eyes snapped open from his deep slumber, as the scent hit his nostrils. Like a shark smelling a drop of blood in the water from miles away, he could similarly smell this.

Some humans got aroused in the water, that was no big deal.

But _this_ …

This was different. Different from the others, but something he had encountered before… well, in theory, at least. Mothra had tried to explain it to him, once. For a titan born, there would sometimes be a human born that was ‘compatible’ with them.

Godzilla didn’t know what that meant, and it had been so long since that conversation, he’d basically forgotten about it, but now…

He had a human of his own. It made him curious, as he charged off to investigate.

What would she be like? He knew it was a she, he could smell it in the water. Would she be like him in any way, or just someone who got lucky (or unlucky)?

…contemplating wouldn’t get him anywhere. He had to see her himself.

\-----------

Maddie had long since gotten out of the water when the sky became the deep orange that signaled sunset. She should be getting back soon, and yet, she had no desire to. At least, not right this second. Looking out onto the horizon, the sunset was just beautiful.

Something rippling, and a loud crash caught her attention, and Maddie’s eyes instantly glided over to it.

Something was surfacing.

The water bulged as a set of enormous, rocky spines broke the surface, and Maddie’s stomach clenched… along with the wetness in her pants returning.

Godzilla surfaced, and the few other people on the beach looked on in amazed shock… before they fled as they noticed him approaching.

It took Maddie a few minutes, but eventually she realized he was approaching as well. She got too her feet, but instead of running… she just stood there.

Godzilla waded out of the water, and Maddie could see as he looked down. At _her._ His eyes surveyed her, and though she was at least wearing a swimsuit, she felt naked under his gaze.

Her face went totally pink, her skin lit itself on fire, and the floodgates began to open, rendering her crotch slicker than an icy road.

Godzilla rumbled, lowering himself close to her, looking her over with… she didn’t want to say desire, because it was different than that, but there was certainly _something_ there.

Godzilla placed his hand on the ground, palm upturned, and Maddie looked at it, gaping. He was telling her to come with him.

For a moment, Maddie wondered what in the world was going on. Why’d he come there, why he was telling her to come with… but her own desire for contact with won out, and her legs began to move. Godzilla had never sought out a human to hurt. She’d be safe.

As she climbed onto his hand, he raised back up, and began to return to the water, carrying her along for the ride.

\-----------

It had taken some time, but eventually, they made it to… wherever he was taking her. It was a small island, obviously very far away from civilization, and she briefly wondered how she was going to communicate to him when she had to get home but shook her head.

Godzilla was more than just a dumb animal. He had intelligence. He had to know to return her.

So, she just instead perched herself on his hand, looking around as he walked. The quakes generated by his enormous footsteps shook her, and she tried to keep steady as he proceeded, only to fall back slightly.

She landed on the scales of his finger, entirely safe, but at an angle that rubbed against the delicate outer skin of her vagina.

Maddie released an involuntary moan, causing Godzilla to look down at her, and her face went pink with utter embarrassment.

Godzilla tilted his head, and Maddie swallowed.

“U-Um…” She stuttered. “D-Don’t worry about it. I’m fine… just had a fall.” She tried to laugh.

Godzilla’s brow furrowed, and his finger twitched.

Instantly, the rough bumps of his scales rubbed against her yet again, and Maddie felt another moan try to escape, before cutting it off with her hands.

“What’re you…?” Her eyes went wide as she realized he must’ve knew what kind of effect this was having on her…

And if his continued micromotions (for him) were any indication… he was perfectly fine egging her on.

This was right out of her fantasies, only a million times better. Instead of leaving her to do all the heavy lifting, he was doing it for her.

Perhaps she should’ve stopped it. The real world was much, much different than daydreaming…

But as he continued to motion, the bumpy unevenness of his scales continued to stroke against Maddie’s pussy, and the girl herself found her more rational mind slipping away.

All Maddie wanted to do now was let Godzilla do what he was trying to do. Even as he moved, she began to take the lower piece of her swimsuit off, simply slipping her top up to expose her quickly hardening nipples to the air.

Her skin shined, glistening with sweat, as Godzilla’s motions of his finger ground against her sensitive entrance, and Maddie found her hips bucking back in response, sliding over the scales and lubing them up with her own juices.

As Maddie moved, she began to play with her breasts, squeezing and flicking at the nipples, letting out obscenely loud moans as she felt each pass of the rough scales at her entrance.

Eventually, one poked at her pussy and slipped in entirely, and instantly, Maddie felt the shockwave split her very being. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she began to twitch, muscles locking up from pleasure.

She fell back, and finally, Godzilla’s motions stopped.

Godzilla rumbled, perhaps a bit worriedly, but Maddie just smiled.

“I’m fine.” She replied, curling into herself on her side, closing her eyes contentedly. She didn’t care she was still exposed, only that she was warm in Godzilla’s hand. “Gonna… take a nap.”

Godzilla rumbled, but accommodatingly stopped moving.

And Maddie drifted away.


	3. Chapter 3

When Maddie awoke, it was not, as she expected, in her own bed. She could still feel the bumpiness, yet paradoxically comfortable softness and warmth, of Godzilla’s palm. She was still nude, and her face flushed in embarrassment upon that registering with her.

It had _actually_ happened… how ‘bout that?

Maddie yawned, stretching out, before her eyes opened, and she looked up at Godzilla’s patiently observing features.

She now felt the need to cover herself, and her hands did so, quickly fixing the clothes she had back into place, as she swallowed, looking up at Godzilla. “Have you been… watching me while I slept?”

Godzilla rumbled, and though he didn’t possess strictly _human_ features, Maddie was sure he was smiling somewhat. He nodded.

Had he been a human, Maddie would’ve been creeped out… but she _did_ fall asleep in his hand. He probably just wanted to make sure she didn’t fall off. That, or…

Or, he was taking that opportunity to admire her body. That possibility sent a pleasant shiver through Maddie’s spine. Mercifully, it ended at that. She didn’t know how long she had been asleep for, but she was not ready to get right to ‘happy time’ just yet.

Maddie snorted to herself at that. He was an enormous _reptile._ Whatever he found attractive, it probably wasn’t her… but then again, he _did_ seem to enjoy egging her on… last night? She’ll say last night for the benefit of having a timeframe to put it in, even if it was wrong.

Now that she thought about it… how long _had_ it been? Actually, for that matter, Maddie had tons of questions. How had Godzilla known where to find her, why he’d sought her out to begin with, and-

Maddie’s stomach rumbling cut her thoughts off, and she looked to Godzilla.

“Have you got anything around here I can eat?” She asked of the titan.

Godzilla blinked, like that was something he hadn’t considered, and looked up, looking around. Eventually, he nodded, and sat her safely atop a large tree, wading into the water.

Maddie huffed, crossing her arms and shaking her head.

\----------

Godzilla was berating himself _pretty_ badly. Of course his human needed something to eat! She hadn’t started spending enough time around him to draw power from him just yet, something he _should_ have considered when this hairbrained idea crossed his mind.

He let out a sigh at that, as a school of fish got too close, and found themselves being snapped up.

What he wouldn’t give for Mothra to be there right now. She was always the planner, that was the strength she held the most. She’d be able to tell him exactly what he had to do, when to do it, and in what way.

In truth, he had no idea what he was doing. All of his knowledge about the humans that could mate with titans was second-hand, and he’d forgotten most of it.

Okay, time to take stock of what he _did_ remember.

Thing number one: The human that he’d claimed would start ‘aligning’ with him. According to Mothra, that meant she would be able to understand him… eventually.

Thing number two: The human would start showing physical changes. She wouldn’t need to eat, for her body would draw all the energy it needed from him, she would become stronger, and her life would become dependent on his. He’d seen the effects first-hand, actually. Not on his human, but on a different group. They hid themselves up on a mountain and postured themselves as gods.

Godzilla growled to himself thinking about it. Zeus was a menace. Shame their titans all died out and took their humans with them in the intervening years, otherwise, he would’ve just sought out _those_ humans to ask them his questions.

He snorted at that. _Him_. Seek out a _human_ for help.

Then again, he supposed that’s what was happening here. He had ‘urges’ just like any other lifeform… they just hadn’t hit him yet.

When they did, he hoped she would be accommodating to him, as he was for her. He may not have been one of her kind, but he knew uncontrollable arousal when he saw it in her eyes. He laid the first part of the foundation, he hoped she would be willing to do the same.

…as long as he kept her accommodated, comfortable… happy, he should have nothing to worry about.

With the school of fish stored in his maw, he turned around, and began swimming back to the island where he’d placed her.

\---------

Godzilla had only been gone for a few minutes, an hour at the most, and during that time, Maddie had to occupy herself by watching the clouds.

Really, the place was _not_ set up for human occupation.

Eventually, the ground began to quake, and Maddie shot up, as Godzilla began to wade out of the water. He walked over to the tree, lifting his hand up, and Maddie stepped onto it.

“You’re back,” She remarked, “I was half worried you weren’t gonna be.”

Godzilla rumbled, as though the idea was just unthinkable, as he lowered his hand to the ground, allowing her to get onto the sand. Once she was on solid ground, Godzilla bent down, and opened his mouth, allowing the fish he’d collected to spill out.

“Oh, God…” Maddie’s nose scrunched upon the smell reaching her. The fish had been cooked by resting in his mouth, but that did _not_ mean they smelled pleasant. Far from it.

Her hand after a round of ‘fun time’ smelled better than that.

Godzilla tilted his head and rumbled again, this time in a more concerned manner, like he was worried he made a mistake.

“Oh, don’t worry, it’s fine!” Maddie quickly amended. “It just… smells funny. Thank you… even if I can’t eat all of it.”

Godzilla nodded, and in a show of odd coordination for something of his sheer magnitude, sat down on the other side of the pile.

Maddie looked at the fish, frowning. No forks, no knives…

Okay, time to _learn_ how to skin a fish bare-handed.

\-----------

“So,” Maddie chewed a bit of meat she’d pulled off the bone. “On that beach, you were looking for _me._ ” She began, looking up to the patiently sitting titan.

Godzilla nodded, looking down at her.

“Okay…” That just confirmed what she already knew. Still, at least she now knew with certainty that he’d sought her out, and not that he just decided to pick up a human and she was the only one who didn’t run. “Why?”

Godzilla furrowed his brow, evidently thinking of a way to try to explain nonverbally, before he leaned forward, bracing himself on his hands. He began reaching out his massive claw, and in another surprising show of just how deliberate he was with his movements, and how gentle something his size could be despite the obvious issues in the way, touched Maddie gingerly.

She blushed as his long claw poked at her entrance through her swimsuit but shook her head as she pulled away. “I don’t understand what that means.”

Godzilla contemplatively rumbled, sitting back up fully, before he finally gestured for Maddie to approach him.

She did so curiously, tilting her head as she got close. As she finally got closer, she noticed a long slit on his body in between his legs. Made sense, a cloaca. He wasn’t walking around with a giant willy out for the world to see. Just below the big one, however, there was a much smaller one, no longer than Maddie’s hand.

The scales surrounding the smaller cloaca were pushed aside, wrinkling as something long and fleshy extended out. Maddie found herself looking at it, and blushed even harder, her face feeling like she was standing in the middle of a furnace.

So _that’s_ why he sought her out.

“You…” Maddie wasn’t happy she ate, because that meant that the butterflies in her stomach were from the idea of feeling that thing inside her, and not from being hungry. “You want to mate… with _me?_ ”

Godzilla shook his head, making an odd motion with his hand.

So… she was in the general ballpark, but not quite there. That was slightly confusing to her. How could she be close but not quite there when it came to…

 _Oh_.

“You want me to _be_ your mate?” Maddie guessed.

Godzilla rumbled in confirmation, nodding.

“B-B-But,” Maddie spluttered, her face redder than a tomato at the idea. Not that she wouldn’t like it, quite the opposite since she’d started fantasizing about him, but… she was an _ant_ compared to him! “I’m human! I’m tiny!”

Godzilla made a sound that sounded like a chuckle, and gestured to the freshly revealed organ, sized perfectly for a human.

“Oh… right.” Maddie swallowed, slowly walking towards him. She couldn’t lie, she had always had a sort of infatuation with Godzilla. It had only just turned sexual recently. The attention he was giving her now… it was like a dream come true.

And in truth, part of Maddie was still afraid she was dreaming, despite all the evidence to the contrary.

“Okay…” She quietly whispered, reaching out to touch the firm rod of flesh with her soft hand. “Okay.” She repeated more loudly so she knew Godzilla could hear. “Are you _sure_ you wanna do this with me?”

Godzilla rumbled in the affirmative, nodding yet again.

“Alright, no pressure…” Maddie whispered to herself, undoing the bottom on her swimsuit yet again, exposing her already wet snatch to the world. Well, Godzilla.

She didn’t need to think about what she was doing, even though this was… well, monumental. She was about to step over a line there’d be no going back from, but she felt _safe_ doing it. This was Godzilla, after all, if he wanted to hurt her, there were other ways of doing it.

So, she reached out, clasping her hand gently around the shaft of the one meant for her, and began to move her hand up and down. The earth rumbled as Godzilla let out a deep guttural rumble, and Maddie licked her lips, as her other, free hand went to her entrance. The idea that this enormous lifeform, the King of the Monsters, a living god was getting pleasure from _her…_

It set Maddie on fire in ways even her darkest, most depraved fantasies never did. She slipped her two fingers into her warm, wet pussy, working and rubbing against her own flesh in time with the strokes she gave Godzilla.

Eventually, enough was enough, and with it right there in front of her, Maddie decided her fingers weren’t going to work anymore, and elected to get on with the main event.

Pulling her fingers out of herself with a wet pop, she let go of the secondary penis, walking over, and trying to position herself.

Godzilla sitting down on the sand like that was an awkward angle, but Maddie was determined. Besides, the way his flesh was pushed against the sand gave _just_ enough leeway for her to climb on. Maddie moved, hovering over as she slowly lowered herself onto his dick.

Taking a sharp breath, she could feel the oddly shaped tip poking against her outer folds, and one part of her mind was seriously urging her to think. This was the point of no return.

She only needed a second to consider it. Pushing that traitorous part away, Maddie slammed down onto Godzilla, and gasped, her eyes shooting all the way open.

It felt like he was stretching her, splitting her apart, but in the best way possible. The fact that his rumbling helped to act like a living vibrator didn’t help matters.

Slowly, following her instincts as naturally as they came to her, Maddie began to grind back and forth, each pass scratching the itch deep within her that had been there for ages, but had never been satisfiable. Until now.

Soon, it morphed. From simply moving back and forth, to gyrating around in a circle, as well as bobbing up and down. Each one of the individual motions combined to hit Maddie’s nervous system like lightning, lighting up her whole body. If she had been a lightbulb, she’d be glowing like the sun right now, just from her own motions.

She had done something like this before, sure. She had a toy she kept hidden under her underwear (the one place she was sure no one would ever look), had even made use of it a time or two, but this was well beyond that. Godzilla possessed a heat, a living quality to him that the toy didn’t, of course it would feel better now. And it helped that this was _Godzilla,_ the almost-constant object of Maddie’s lust for… well, since Boston, she supposed.

She was finally able to live out her best fantasy. And she was _loving_ it.

So was Godzilla too, if the sounds he was making were truthful. The ground shook like small tremors were working through the earth, as Godzilla’s body twitched, his tail flopping around signaling how pleasurable he found the experience.

Godzilla’s implied enjoyment of it did well to push Maddie onward, and soon, she found herself falling over the edge, the walls of her pussy clamping down tightly on him like a vice grip as she locked up.

Godzilla roared, and Maddie’s eyes snapped back open as she found herself being filled with something thick and warm. Looking down, she could see the gooey white fluid leaking out, and as she pushed herself off Godzilla, could feel it flood out even faster.

Maddie closed her eyes, taking a deep steadying breath. She wasn’t panicked, just surprised. And then the full implications of what just occurred hit her.

Godzilla had taken _her_ as a mate. Her!

It was almost like something out of those smut novels on the internet. The beast man and the beautiful lady had just consummated their relationship.

And it had felt _wonderful_.

And so, as Maddie climbed onto Godzilla’s leg, sitting down and not even bothering to redress herself this time, and not until she was _sure_ they were done here, she felt many things.

She felt safe, him looming over her as a silent protector. She felt pleased, that she’d managed to elicit a response out of him.

But most of all, she felt right at home, like she’d belonged with him. Just like she had fantasized about countless times.

Her fantasies hadn’t stayed locked away in her mind like she had wanted… but that was okay. Because the realness of it all was just too good to ignore.

She’d have to explain, sure. Where’d she’d disappeared to for… however long it had been, and however long it would take for them to both get their urges out enough so they _weren’t_ trying to constantly go at it. Why Godzilla had come back with her (She’d leave out the nitty-gritty, of course. There were just some things you didn’t share.). And she’d potentially have to come up an excuse for why Godzilla sought her out to begin with.

But she didn’t let any of that put a damper on her mood. They’d cross that bridge when they came to it.

And both Maddie and Godzilla were both perfectly fine with that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here on, not EVERY chapter will have smut, but i promise you, as i keep getting ideas for this one, i'll keep posting.

By the end of the first day, Maddie was comfortable. By the end of the second, curious. By the end of the third, she was starting to get a bit worried. She could start to feel faint, alien sensations at the end of her mind, she noticed that she no longer started to feel hungry, and the act of pulling her weight up trees and Godzilla was getting progressively easier by the hour.

What was happening to her? Having sex with Godzilla couldn’t have done that… could it?

When she got back to civilization… she’d have to have them run tests. Keeping the secret of her and Godzilla’s little tryst was important to save herself from a whole mess of scoldings and what-have-you, but if it was life-threatening, she had to know.

Or… god forbid, it might be some freaky human-titan pregnancy symptoms. Was that even _possible_ between her and Godzilla?

She needed answers.

And so, as she lay upon him, bare as the day she was born yet feeling entirely protected and comfortable, she asked Godzilla the question.

“You know, big guy…” Maddie yawned. “I think I’m about ready to start heading home. They’re probably worried about me now.”

Godzilla’s eyes snapped back open, and he looked down to her, rumbling. _‘Home?’_ He didn’t actually _speak_ yet, but she could at least pick up on the intent with which he’d sent his feelings.

“Yeah, home.” Maddie answered. “I didn’t live on that beach you picked me up on, you know.”

 _‘Home… home here.’_ Godzilla replied.

Maddie chuckled. “Maybe your home. But I’ve got a room back there waiting for me.”

 _‘No…’_ Godzilla shook his head. _‘Your home too. With me. Mate.’_

“I don’t-“ She frustratedly rubbed her temples. “Ugh. Let me say it again. I need to go home. To _my_ home.”

_‘My home. My mate. Mate’s home.’_

Maddie’s eyes snapped open. “Excuse me?” She looked to him sternly.

_‘Mate’s home.’_

Maddie gritted her teeth. “Yes… my home in the giant base out on the ocean floor.”

Godzilla shook his head, looking around to the island, before back down at her. _‘Mate’s home.’_

Maddie was about to snippily reply at him again, before it clicked. “Are you… are you trying to say I’m already home?”

Godzilla nodded, seemingly happy that she’d finally got it, but all Maddie could be was appalled.

“Look, I get it, you and I are having some pretty fun times, but I need to get back!” Maddie told him. “I’ve got people back there who need me!”

 _‘Don’t need you.’_ Godzilla rumbled. _‘Not as much as me.’_

Maddie swallowed, shaking, as she looked up at him. “Godzilla… take me home.”

Godzilla leaned down, offering her his hand, and she climbed into it. He began to walk, but instead of striding into the ocean, he went further into the island.

“Hey!” Maddie scowled. “What’re you doing!?”

 _‘Protect mate. Keep mate safe.’_ Godzilla lowly rumbled, holding her like a precious item. _‘Well-fed. Comfortable.’_

He laid down on the ground, curling in on himself like a dog would, and clutched Maddie close to his chest. They had fallen asleep like that all three nights, and she’d always felt safe.

She still felt safe now, but _definitely_ disquieted.

Still… Godzilla wasn’t doing it to be malicious, she could tell. So, all she could do was sigh. It was pretty late… might as well save it for tomorrow.

“Goodnight, Godzilla.”

Godzilla creaked his eye open, unused to the human tradition. _‘…rest well, mate.’_

Maddie turned away from him, and it suddenly occurred to her that after all this time, she still hadn’t told him her actual name. “My name’s Maddie.”

 _‘Maddie… mad…’_ He chuckled. _‘Fitting name.’_

The corners of her lips tilted up at that, and she shook her head.

She wasn’t mad…

Yet.

\-----------

As the day passed, it became quickly apparent that no, Godzilla did _not_ intend on taking Maddie back. In his mind, she was already right where she belonged, with him. This was his home, and since she was his mate now, it was her home too.

That wasn’t going to work, not at all. Maddie wanted this thing with Godzilla to work out, but if it came down to it, she wasn’t going to spend the rest of her life here. Not with her dad out there most likely losing his head with worry.

At first, it became a game of pestering him, like a child would repeatedly pester an adult for candy or a toy. But then it morphed.

If he wasn’t going to take her home, she was going to build her own damn way off this island herself.

So, she got to making a raft. She didn’t have survival training, but she did have common sense. She’d need one big enough to fit her and the supplies she would bring, something to filter out the saltwater of the ocean, something to control the thing so she could at least maintain a general inkling of where she wanted to go. She’d felt the direction in which Godzilla moved, so if she could find which side of the island they arrived at, all she’d have to do was set off in that direction.

It wasn’t a particularly _pleasant_ idea, taking her chances in the ocean, but if Godzilla wouldn’t play ball, that’s what she had to do. Still, she gave him plenty of chances to changes his mind.

The most devious thing she did the entire time was put her clothes back on and cut him off there. If he wanted her there as a mate, she was gonna give him a hard time until he caved. So, it became a tug-of-war of wills between the most stubborn human on the planet earth, and the most patient lifeform who’d ever walked its surface.

By the end of day five, Maddie was ready to head out, packing food from around the island (she didn’t feel like she needed to eat anymore, but she wasn’t taking any chances) and doing one quick final check on her raft.

Godzilla walked over, the ground rumbling underneath him, as she looked up at him.

Maddie crossed her arms, purposefully making a point to push up slightly on her breasts. He may have been Godzilla, but he still wanted the same things as any other lifeform. “You reconsider taking me home?”

Godzilla narrowed his eyes, shaking his head. _‘Mine. Belong here.’_

“I may be ‘yours,’” Maddie turned, “But that doesn’t mean I’m property or a pet you can keep! I’m leaving! And you can’t stop me!”

Godzilla roared, bringing his arm down upon the raft. Instantly, it exploded into woodchips, and Maddie froze.

He wasn’t anywhere near close to having crushed her, but the act did light her on fire, and not in the sexy way.

“Hey!” She furiously bellowed, turning around. “That was my raft!”

 _‘My mate. My Maddie.’_ Godzilla replied. _‘You stay.’_

Maddie clenched her fists. “Fine… you want me to stay? …I’ll stay.”

Godzilla relaxed slightly, as Maddie stomped over to him. She walked right in between his legs, storming further into the island.

 _‘Where are you going?’_ Godzilla asked.

“Away from you!” Maddie snarled, storming farther inland.

Godzilla huffed, turning away. She’d get over herself eventually.

\--------

It was another three days when Godzilla had felt it. A deep, panging sadness stabbing him in the soul, sorrow that he hadn’t felt since Anguirus passed away. It made him wonder why he was feeling it, but then it clicked. He was connected to Maddie, what he felt, she felt, and vice versa. Good, and bad.

…had he really caused her so much distress that it was comparable to _him_ losing his oldest friend?

What had he done? He was trying to keep her safe, protected. He knew that when she got back to her home, there would be the other humans who would see her and place her up on a pedestal or nail her to two pieces of driftwood like that poor fellow in Rome.

She was safe here with him. Yet, it was obvious that she wasn’t happy with it. And nothing he could do _would_ be able to make her happy.

…well, there was one thing he could do. But he did _not_ want to do it.

But he had to. He was _not_ going to allow her to be like that. Not forever.

And so, Godzilla followed the ripples of emotion to a small alcove in the mountain on the far side of the island, peeking in, he could see Maddie, laying on her side on a bed of leaves, and crying profusely.

Godzilla tilted his head, rumbling.

Maddie tensed up, before she replied, not even looking. “Go away. I said I wanted to get away from you.”

Godzilla placed a hand on the mountain, rumbling again.

“I don’t understand…” Maddie sniffled. “I have family, _friends…_ I don’t understand why you won’t take me back.”

Godzilla blinked. He supposed it was any number of things. Selfishness. Desire. Loneliness. Perhaps all three. He had been alone for so long, and once the development of their connection finally completed, he’d be able to _actually_ communicate with her. Finally, be able to talk to someone, anyone.

But that couldn’t wait. She was sad now, so he had to talk to her _now_. Fix the mistake he’d made in just trying to be a good mate. It was his own fault, he supposed. Humans likely had a very different concept as to what that meant.

Godzilla closed his eyes, rumbling. What he wouldn’t give to be able to turn himself into a human, to be able to make the syllables with his own mouth. There were others who could do that, like Loki who _had_ no fixed form, and Mothra herself once said she was the one who’d started the line of her twin priestesses herself.

But he wasn’t one with that ability. The one time that he’d ever come close was that mishap with Māui, and he didn’t count, cause while he may have been human-like, he still wasn’t human.

Godzilla sighed, placing one hand on the side of the mountain, while he gently reached into the cave with the other. He rumbled promptingly, gently wiggling his fingers.

“I don’t wanna go with you…” Maddie mumbled, turning away.

 _‘Made mistake.’_ Godzilla replied. If there was one thing that could be said that he’d learned during his life, it was when to own up to mistakes. Still, it didn’t feel good. _‘Thought you would want to stay. Was wrong.’_

“Then why?” Maddie demanded, turning back to him. “Why wouldn’t you just take me back?”

 _‘…Selfish. Never had… this.’_ Godzilla gestured. _‘Take you back now.’_

Maddie nodded, slowly climbing onto his hand.

 _‘Don’t have to see me again.’_ Godzilla anxiously rumbled.

“No!” Maddie quickly replied. “I mean, no… It was just a… failure of communication. Besides, I wanna introduce you to all my friends.” She giggled, sitting down as he began to walk back to the ocean. “They’ll _freak_ when they see you.”

Godzilla’s head snapped to her, eyebrows shooting up.

“Freak in a good way!” Maddie elaborated. “Wow… I’ve got a _lot_ to teach you about humans, don’t I?”

Godzilla huffed. He knew plenty about humans…

Maybe not enough, if this spat was the indication. Still, he’d have the chance to learn.

Godzilla waded into the water, placing Maddie at what would become his highest point, and began to swim. She said she had a family, people who smelled almost like her.

So, that’s what Godzilla followed.

Hopefully, they wouldn’t be too opposed to his arrival.


End file.
